Dragonic Enforcer
by Shade Angelo
Summary: The story starts from the season 2 of the anime, with new allies helping out in the fight against Void. With the unexpected happening, will Aichi and Team Q4 beat Void with the help of their new allies. {Author note:the decks are really made base on my own. i may be a girl but i can play quiet well.} P.S i don't own Cardfight Vanguard
1. Chapter 1

"Knight of the Heaven, descend down to earth and assist your comrade in this battle. Ride the Vanguard, ride Solitary Knight, Gancelot! Counter blast activate, power plus 5000 and critical plus 1. Marron boosts Brigitte attack."

"Shining lady guard." The other defended.

"Snogal boosts, Gancelot attack. Total power 21000."

"Ring girl Clara, tough boy guard. Total shield 26000. Get thought that."

"Yeah I can. Twin drive…. Double critical trigger get all the effects go to Gancelot!"

"Isn't that overkill. Damage check... second… I lose no trigger. Nee- san that's too overkill. You only had 2 damage and you used them for Gancelot counter blast."

"What can I say; you are going against the master, right Miyuki nee?"

"Shut up will you. I'm trying to study anyway, why are you 2 here?" the third person said.

"Time to flee." The two vanguard players flee the area before their older sister can get her hand on them.

"Kids it's time to sleep, you have school tomorrow!" their parents called out.

"Hai! Ciao for the night!" the female of the player exclaimed as she bounced to her room. She then quickly changed into her pj and jumped into bed.

"Good night, my royal knights and dragons." But what she doesn't know is that something strange is happening somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

{Someone PoV}

I walked to our usual card shop where we always have our battles, when I walked in there was no one inside only a child around 12 standing at one of the fighting table. 'No one is here yet? I thought the manager would be in.'

"Umm…. Excuse me could you help me with something." The kid asked.

"What can I help you with?" I questioned as I approached the kid.

"Could you teach me the rules of this game." He continued and revealed the cards he had in his hand.

"Vanguard. Sure, don't mind going against Kagero?"

"Kagero?"

"It's the name of the clan I use. Lets' get ready." I toss my bag onto the counter table and walked to the opposite side of the kid. "First what's your name? Mine is Nakajima Mikan."

"Takuto. Tatsunagi Takuto."

"Takuto kun, first set a grade 0 card of your choice on the center. I will start first and explain the game along the way. Draw 5 cards from your deck, the basic set should consist of grade 1,2,3. If you don't like your draw, you can redraw your cards. I'm fine with mine."

"Me too."

"Good, now image."

"Image?"

"Imagine yourself on a planet much like earth the planet is called Cray. Here we have two powers one to ride and another is called. The card on the circle is called your vanguard and your riding unit. Using the cards in your hand, you should be able to ride a higher grade. Like from grade 0 to 1 and so for."

"Ho, so that how we play this. What is call?"

"Call is calling the card you have in your hand to the rear circle. They have to be the same grade as your vanguard or lower. Lastly the circle between the playing field is the guarding area, with the cards in our hand; we are able to guard the enemies attack. I will continue along the way, shall we begin?" I asked and the kid replied by a simple nod.

"Stand up (the) Vanguard."

"Amber Dragon, Dawn."

"Grassland Breeze, Sagramore."

"Huh…. I never seen this clan before. Gold paladin huh. I shall start first, draw. Ride Amber Dragon, Daylight. Skill activate, when this unit ride on Dawn power plus 2000 and skill activate, when Daylight rides, I can search through my deck for Dusk and add it to my hand. Turn end"

"My turn, stand and draw. Ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth and call Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore. Gareth attack Daylight!"

"No guard. When the Vanguard attacks, take a look at the top card of your deck." I instructed ," this is called drive check." Takuto flip the top card and it revealed a Draw trigger. "That card means trigger get. On a grade 0 top right hand corner that is a symbol. It gives you the power to plus 5000 to any unit and draw one card."

"Hmm…. Then I draw one card and give the power to Sagramore."

"When my Vanguard gets hit by an attack I get to do a damage check which is also flipping the top card. Damage check… no trigger. The first person to get 6 damage loses. Understand?"

"Hai. Sagramore attack."

"But with the cards in our hand we can guard from attacks like this. Dragon dancer, Monica guard. The guard amount is indicated at the horizontal side of the card."

"Turn end."

"My turn. Ride Amber dragon, Dusk. Skill activate, when I ride Dusk over Daylight, Dusk power goes up by 1000. Call, Dragon Armored Knight, Daylight, Lizard Soldier, Raopia,Wyvern strike, Jarran and Tejas. Daylight skill, I drop one grade3 from my hand and search through my deck for Amber dragon, Eclipse to add to my hand."

**Current field**

**(Mikan) Front: Dragon Armored Knight-Dusk- Tejas**

**Back: Daylight- Raopia-Jarran**

**Hand: 1 card**

**Damage: 1**

**(Takuto) Sagramore- Gareth- none**

**Back: none-none-none**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

"Daylight boost Dragon Armored Knight attack Gareth!" I declared.

"No guard." He flips the top card which revealed a grade 2.

"Raopia boosts, Dusk attack Gareth. Raopia Skill activate, when my opponent has 2 or less rear guards, power plus 4000. Total power 20000."

"Silent Punisher and Blessing owl guard."

"Drive check… get Stand trigger. Power goes to Dusk and Dragon Armored Knight stand." I declared, standing my previously rested unit.

"Damage check… Fortune Bell get, power goes to Gareth and Sagramore stand."

"Jarran boosts, Tejas attack Gareth. Jarran skill activate, when boosting for Tejas power plus 4000."

"No guard… damage check… no trigger."

"Dragon Armored Knight attack Sagramore." I continued making the grade 1 card go to the drop zone. " Turn end."

{FF

**(Mikan) Front: Dragon Armored Knight- Eclipse-None**

**Back: Daylight- Raopia- Jarran**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 4**

**(Takuto) front: Nemean Lion- Beaumains –None**

**Back: Blessing Owl – Charjgal- none**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

"My turn, stand and draw." Takuto started as he draws one card from his deck. "Silver knight descend upon the land and assist my in battle. Ride Great Silver wolf, Garmore. Garmore counter blast activate." He then flips over two cards on his damage zone. "superior call, Charging Chariot Knight. Chariot Knight Attack and skill activate when I have lesser cards than my opponent Chariot knight plus 3000 when attacking."

"No Guard…. Damage check… Draw trigger get. I draw a card and power goes to Eclispe."

"Charjgal boosts Garmore attack Eclipse. Break through all boundaries, limit break! Garmore power plus 5000. Charjgal soul blast." Removes all the cards in the soul. "power plus 5000 for all the card in the soul removed. Total power 36000."

'Wow overkill.' "Wyvern Guard Barri. Perfect guard." I announced and dropped my grade 2 Tejas.

"Twin drive… first check….second check… stand trigger get. All the effect goes to Chariot knight. Blessing owl boosts and Nemean Lion attack."

"Berserk Dragon guard."

"Chariot knight attack."

"Gattling Claw Dragon guard."

**(Mikan) Front: Dragon Armored Knight- Eclipse-None**

**Back: Daylight- Raopia- Jarran**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 5**

**(Takuto) front: Nemean Lion- Garmore –Chariot Knight**

**Back: Blessing Owl – Charjgal- none**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 5**

"Turn end."

"My turn. Stand and draw Dragonic Overlord call. This is your Final turn. Overlord attack Garmore!"

"Chariot Knight intercepts."

"Raopia boosts Eclipse attack."

"Fortune Bell, Silver Fang Witch and Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan guard."

"Twin Drive, First check… Critical trigger. All the effects goes to Dragonic Overlord. Second check… stand trigger get. Power goes to Overlord and Stand again. Daylight boosts Dragon Armored Knight attack Garmore."

" Nemean Lion intercept."

"Jarran boosts, Overlord!"

"No Guard…. Damage check heal trigger! All the effects go to Garmore. Second check… no trigger. I lose." He admitted.

"That was a fun match wasn't it?" I smirked and started retrieving my cards.

"How did you know you would pull out a double trigger?" he asked curiously.

"Saa… Gut feeling." I replied.

"You would make an excellent ally." He mumbled out loud.

"Ally?"

"Nakajima Mikan, you have been chosen by Cray to help in the fight against Void. Please help us lead the leaders to the right path." The moment Takuto said that, there was suddenly a blinding light behind him.

"What do you mean? Takuto Kun explain!" I yelled back and shielding my eyes from the light.

"You will know soon enough." Were the last words I heard.

{In the bedroom}

I jotted up in cold sweat, 'it was all a dream? But it felt so real.' I looked at my clock to see that it's still in the dead of the night. I shrugged and went back to sleep.

{Next Morning}

"WHERE IS MY DECK?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mikan come down already! You're going to be late for school!" my mother yell.

"Hai! I will be down soon." I called back to my mom, "where the heck is my deck? I know I placed it on my desk last night." I turned back to the baby blue card holder sitting on the desk, instead of the usual silver and red.

"Nee san! You're going to be late in 5 minutes." My brother exclaims, I immediately panicked and stuffed the deck into my trousers pocket before rushing to school with a piece of toast in my mouth.

"I'm off!" I called back and sprinted to school.

{FF

"Safe." I quietly mumbled as I reached my classroom before the bell when off. I made my way to my seat at the window back of the class and collapsed on it. I took out my deck sitting in my pocket and looked through the cards. 'Aqua Force? I never had this before.' my thoughts got cut of when a pair of hands slammed on to my desk.

"Yo, Mikan. I thought you would not come today. Close call isn't it?" my classmate, Sarah exclaimed. "What to go to the usual place to fight?"

"I guess. And seat properly the teacher is coming in 5 seconds." I told her as the door soon opened to reveal our yet annoying teacher.

"Let's begin lesson!"

FF: After school

I quickly packed my stuff and was about to walk out of the room when I got pulled back by someone, namely my teacher.

"Miss Nakajima, care to explain why you are wearing the boy's uniform to come to school?"

"I have made a deal with the principal, if I keep my grades top; I get to do what I want." I replied and walked out of the room and out of the school.

'I really hate him down to his ass. I just want to send Overlord on him.' I grumbled in my head and tried to plot that man's death. I instinctively made my way to Van Card shop.

"Oh, Mikan san you're here early and alone. There a letter for your team and some people are here to see you." Said the manager of the store.

"Hmm. Who?" I turned to the corner to see a bunch of familiar faces. "Team Caesar, why are you here?"

"Yo, Nakajima san. It's been a long time right?" Mitsusada smiled.

"All I did was, not attend the pervious Japan Vanguard Championships. It was not a long time. So, why are you here?" I gave them my poker face.

"Haven't you heard about the Asia Circuit? The competition is taking place in Singapore." Yuri explains.

"I have a feeling that is what the letter says." Gai took out a letter out of his pocket and passed it to me. I opened it and read thought its content.

"So team Dragonic Enforcers are invite to participate in this competition. Hmm… so that is why you guys are here. The match is in 7 days, just after Nee san papers lucky." I said out.

"Papers?" Gai and Koutei asked curiously.

"Miyuki san is going to the Universities soon right? That's why she is busy." Yuri pointed out.

"Yup…. The tournament is in 7 days, aren't you people here too early?" I asked.

"Yeah,but…emm.. How do we put it?" Gai wondered and Koutei weakly laughed.

"They want to see Singapore's hotspots. In other words vacation." Yuri explains. "And they want you to give them a tour."

"I don't mind but let's fight."

"Let's do it!" the two boys yelled out with excitement.

"Oi, you two. I believe you haven't forgotten about our agreement. No card fighting if you want to come early." Yuri san said in a pissed tone. With made the two boys shiver in fright.

"Ma ma… let's have a fight on my request. I want to test something out. Ne?" I gave Yuri the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only one match." She reluctantly gave in.

"Yeah, arigatou Yuri san." I gave her a hug and went to the opposite of the fighting table. I slammed my deck on the table and started cracking my knuckles. "I really need to blow off some steam after my encounter with that Ass-face." I smirked and released a menacing aura.

"I change my mind, Gai if you were to do the honors." Koutei backed out.

"Ehhh…. Koutei you should do it. Aren't you the brave emperor?" Gai backed out too.

"Huh. I thought you two were so excited to have a fight. Are you two getting cold feet?" Yuri teased.

"Hmm… be a man and go to the field. A real king never backs down from a fight and the both of you better not run. Gai!" I yelled out.

"H-hai?"

"Come , you're first." I gestured.

"Have fun Gai." Koutei lightly smacked his team mate back.

"Yuri san please make sure, your King does not run away." I instructed, Yuri san just smiled and hooked her arm around Mitsusada's san arm.

"Hai."

"Oi, Yuri. Please spare me." Koutei begged.

"I thought you wanted to play with her?"

{While they were arguing}

"Stand up (the) Vanguard!"

FF: 5 minutes later

Gai lost 6 to 3. Gai was shocked and soon dragged Koutei into his spot. 'Using Aqua Force is new to me yet, why do I feel like I used them for so long?' I asked myself.

"Mikan san, are you ready?" Koutei asked.

"Yeah, let's begin."

"Stand up (the) Vanguard!"

"Officer Cadet of the First Battle."

"Dimensional Robo, Goyusha."

FF: 15 minutes later

"Navalgazer Dragon Attack successful skill activate, Stand again Algos and Titan of the capturing arm. Algos attack Cosmo Beak."

"No guard." He announced and removed Cosmo Beak from the field.

"Titan of the Capturing Arm attacks Daiyusha and finish him off."

"No guard, damage check…. No trigger. I lose." We got off the fighting table and Koutei got over crowded by the other people who come to this shop regularly.

"Oi Koutei are we going or not-." I yelled as I turned back to find the King surrounded by his fans. I sighed and went back to pull the King out of the crowd and the shop along with Yuri and Gai following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a while since i updated. Enjoy**

FF: at a small Café

"Nice fans you have. They are going to have a stakeout at the shop for a while so we aren't going there anytime soon. Thanks a lot." I glared at the group while taking a sip on my chocolate milkshake.

"Sorry, I didn't expect fans global." Koutei apologized with a weak laugher.

"Ne… Mikan san, where did you learn Vanguard from?" Gai asked curiously taking a bite off his fries.

"Daigo, 10 years ago."

"You mean THAT Daigo. That super famous guy?" the trio exclaimed and all I did was nodded in responses.

"Yeah, he was the first one who gave me, my first clan deck. Kagero." I explained.

"Huh? Mikan san, you never had a Kagero deck. You always had Aqua Force." Yuri said.

"What?" 'They forgot?' my thoughts were cut short when the television in the café started playing a Vanguard ad, promoting the soon beginning of the Asia Circuit. Soon the chairperson whom organizes the competition appeared on the television. Which made me almost spit out my drink, 'Tatsunagi Takuto is the sponsor of this whole event?! And is the one from my dream!'

"I need to meet this person." I declared loud enough for only the trio on the table to hear.

"All you need is to win this circuit; the winning team gets to have a dinner with the sponsor of the competition." Yuri explains.

"About being our guide, are you serious? We don't need to pay anything?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious, but you people would owe me a favor. There is another problem." I suddenly remembered.

"What is it?" the trio or more of the two boys.

"Unlike you people, I still have school to attend. Unless, you are able to pull me out, I would only have half a day to bring you around." I told them, their facial expression suddenly turned black. "My school ends around noon, but knowing my Ass-face teacher. He loves to drag our lessons."

"We might be able to do something about it." Yuri said with a suspicious smirk.

"We do?" the two boys question again.

"I shall leave it to you then." I told the group and glanced at my watch. "I need to go home soon. Where's your hotel? I will walk you guys back."

"About that, theeventonlyallowustousetheroomduringthecompetitionperiod. So we currently roofless."Gai and Koutei ranted out as fast as a bullet train.

"Where are your stuff?"

"At the hotel. It's near the card shop from just now. Can we stay with you for now?" Koutei begs.

"To think the great Koutei actually know how to beg." I mumbled which gave the group the sweat drop. "I think we can handle this. We have an empty guestroom and I don't mind having someone bunk with me. Now we just have to ask my parents." I fished out my mobile phone and called my parents.

{10 minutes}

I put down the phone and turned back to the group. They stayed absolute silent until I gave them the thumbs up sign. "My parents doesn't mind, in fact they were about to kill me for coming home late. We should pay the bills and go off. Or else we will miss dinner."

"We will pay for this." Koutei said as he took out his wallet. After paying for the food, we went to the hotel, their stuff were in and brought them over to my house.

"I'm home!" I called out as I entered the house with team Caesar behind. There were sound of footsteps running down the stairs echoed through the hall and three short figures started running to the door. I pulled Yuri san to the entrance to the living room to avoid the stampede.

As for the people whom I didn't pull out, well…. They have a taste of the head butt of a charging bull.

"Are you guys okay?" Yuri san asked as she towered over her two teammates.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! TEAM CAESAR IS ACTUCALLY IN MY HOUSE!" my little brother Makoto shrilled with excitement along with his two friends.

"I don't regret coming to your house Makoto! Meeting the real Team Caesar up close is my dream." His friend Ash exclaimed.

"Usui Yuri san is much prettier in real life." His other friend Henry exclaims along with his brother.

"Makoto when you're done, show them to the guest room. I'm going to wash up." I instructed and left for my room, Yuri san follow me since she does not want to be caught in the fans cross fire. "Yuri san, do you want to bath?" I asked as I lead her to my room.

"I will do it after you." She said. I nodded in responses and went to the bath room for a bath. When I got out, I changed into my usual green shirt and brown pants and stepped out.

"Yuri san, it's your turn." I told her and she went to take a bath.

While she was bathing, I went to settle dinner. While walking to the kitchen, I passed by the dining table which the group of boys are having their fight at. So far, its Koutei vs Makoto and Makoto turn to attack, with the damage 3 to 2 respectively. " Koutei, if you guard against that, you won't receive a good price." I said.

"Huh?"

"Mitsusada san, guard or no guard." Makoto asked.

"No guard."

"Drive check… Draw trigger. Power goes to NGM Prototype and I draw."

"Damage check…Heal trigger get. Power goes to Daidragon and I heal one damage." I smirked at the result and walked to the kitchen.

"Ne! Ash, Henry you guys staying for dinner?" I asked my brother's two childish friends. They gave a loud no as their reply. 'What else should we have for dinner? Some Mapotofu and some noodles will be good.'

1/2 hr later

With the cooking done and Makoto's friends out of the house Mitsusada and Gai were finally able to use the showers to freshen up from their long battle.

3rd PoV

"Dinner is ready!" Mikan yelled out alerting everyone. Mitsusada and Gai came from the living room from watching Singapore television channels, Yuri and Makoto from their rooms to the dining room.

"Woah! The food looks delicious are they local food?" Gai asked.

"Nope! I got no clue how they made the local food. Today we have fish with a miso soup base, Mapotofu and a noodle salad with self made dressing." She pointed out all the dishes I make.

"Do you make dinner all the time?" Koutei asked.

"Nope. Nee san and Miyuki nee san usually take turns, but until nee san papers are over Mikan nee says she will take care of the cooking." Makoto explains as he took his seat.

"I'm going to call Miyuki nee out so go ahead and eat first." She said and started climbing the stairs to her sister's room.

"Itadakimas!"

[2nd floor]

"Nee san lets go down to eat dinner."

"Leave the food there, I will come down later." She instructed.

"But, Koutei is here. Unless you want to miss your chance to have dinner with him." She smirked while sticking her ear to the door. There were footsteps walking to the door and the door opening soon after.

"Are you serious?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dead serious. Wanna come down to take a look?" Mikan asked cheekily. The older girl then walked out of her room and went down to see their guest.

"OMG! Why is team Caesar in our house?" she exclaims as she looked at the crowd in the dining room.

"Yo, Miyuki san, long time no see!" Gai greeted from the table.

"Let's say they now own us a favor, now you should eat something warm instead of cold." The younger sibling smack the older ones back and motioned her to sit beside Koutei.

FF

"That was delicious!" The boys yelled out.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now since you have so much energy, you can wash the dishes." Mikan said with a sarcastic grin.

"Ehhh!"

"Haha, I was just joking. Makoto takes ages to wash stuff, and I know you haven't finished your homework. Go finish them now, Makoto." The sister commanded.

Soon everyone was off doing their own things as the siblings had to do their stuff.

{Next day: Mikan PoV}

I woke up before my alarm and crept out of my room, not waking Yuri san up. I grabbed my stuff and made my way down, to see that I'm not the first one awake. "Koutei what are you doing up so early?"

"Gai, snores in his sleep." At that point, even idiots knows where is conversation is going.

"It must be that bad." I mumbled and when to the kitchen to make something before bring it out to the guest. "Hai, coffee."

"Arigatou ,Mikan san. Um, Mikan san why are you wearing a boys uniform." Koutei asked curiously.

"Really, not you too. I really, don't want to explain. I should go now, Ciao." I grabbed a piece of toast and headed off to school.

FF

As I soon reached the gate of the school, I got 'attacked' by someone. "Mi-chan!" I had a heavy cat that pounced on my back, "Where were you? I waited at the normal shop, but got kicked out as it was too crowded."

"Let's say I had unexpected guest. Plus they are staying at my house for awhile." I explained briefly to her.

"Hmm. There is a rumor saying that team Caesar is in Singapore and they are touring the country. It will be so cool to see them!" she shrieked out.

"My ears. Calm down Sarah, and lesson starts in 3 minutes." I realized and sprinter to class.

During lunch break

"I wanna go back to Japan!" I grumbled out loud as I continued drinking my drink. "Then I can play Vanguard with people."

"You can play Vanguard here too. But there are no clubs for them." Sarah commented.

"It's so boring. I rather be playing guide then being here."

"Really, then let's go" another voice coming from the door said, and it turned out to be team Caesar. I almost spit out my drink, but held back and choked on it.

"Team Caesar!" Everyone who plays Vanguard in my class called out and more fan girls scream. There were several screams for autograph and matches against the legendary card fighters.

"What the heck are these people doing here?" I grumbled to myself and got up to drag them all out and to hid somewhere for awhile. "Care to explain?"

"Haha, this was or technique to get you out of school early." Gai explains.

"Right, by coming to my school and showing yourselves to your fans, I don't think that is very smart. Now I'm going to be questioned how I know you." My eye twitched as I told them.

"So no one knows that your family is team Dragonic Enforcers. The famous group which could put us in second place." Yuri confirmed.

"That's team Foo fighters, not us."

"Now let's go touring!" Koutei and Gai cheered.

"How?"

"We handed something to your teacher."

"Ho, as long as it gets me out of trouble, I'm fine." I then headed back and secretly went to get my bag and left the school with team Caesar.


End file.
